


The Possession

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Psi Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-22
Updated: 2001-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	The Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Possession by KarenK

_The Possession_

By KarenK 

A _Psi Factor_ fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

**PART 1**

Anyone looking at Connor Doyle would see a man with short brown hair and warm brown eyes; would see a man they assumed was a teacher and they'd be partly right. Until they noticed his military bearing and then would think him perhaps an officer off duty. Again, they'd be partly right. Connor was a professor and a psychiatrist. He had been a commander in the U.S. Navy. 

An incident in the Bermuda Triangle where he'd lost his men to a phenomenon had brought him to the OSIR, the Office of Scientific Investigations and Research. They investigated paranormal happenings and over the years, Connor had seen his share of them. Everything from snakes exacting revenge against the burglar who murdered their owner, to solving a murder because a woman who received an organ donation from the victim was having the victim's memories in flashes. 

He'd chosen his team specifically for what they offered. Anton Hendricks had been a Chief of Staff at a well-known hospital, and for the team he was a psychiatrist and medical doctor which at times was sorely needed by the team. 

Peter Axon, his partner, was a graduate of MIT and a physicist of great promise if he could corral his impulsive behavior, which made him leap before looking. 

Claire Davidson was their pathologist and no one was better at finding the answers from a dead body than she was. 

Curtis Rollins was formerly with the FBI's Criminal Behavioral division as a profiler and he was always a cool head in a dangerous situation. 

Lindsay Donner was the chief data analyst and could usually find any piece of information on any record just when you needed it. 

Ray Donahue, a former homicide cop, was security; and LQ Cooper was the best cyptozoologist there was. Mia Stone was the newest addition to the team, she was young and inexperienced, but as passionate as any member. 

Connor sat at the conference table and loosened his tie. He looked at his watch and realized how late it was. The team had just finished up a case and were exhaustingly telling each other goodbye before heading home. Connor heard the door open behind him and smiled, thinking it had to be Peter coming to check on him. He'd never met anyone that he clicked with like Peter. The minute they met, despite his impulsiveness, Connor had felt he was right for the team. Theirs was something about him that made him wonder if Karen was right about Peter and him being brothers or something in a former life. 

A pair of arms wrapped around his neck and an exuberant kiss was placed on his cheek. "Hiya Prof," Karen greeted him and giggled as she came around to sit across from him. Seeing his tired grin, she took his hand in hers, which was a testament since she never touched others due to her talent making it uncomfortable for her. "Tough one huh?" she asked. 

"Naw, just another day at the office," he teased. 

"Wow, I'd hate to work for your office." 

"So do I, but one has to pay the rent right?" asked Peter who'd just entered. Connor swung around and before him stood Peter Axon. Peter had salt and pepper hair in a buzz cut, wit twinkling in his blue eyes that always seemed ready for mischief, just like their owner. His T-shirt spanned a wide, solid chest and blue jeans hugged solid, firm legs. Cowboy boots replaced his shoes and he wore a leather bomber jacket and carried his motorcycle helmet under his arm. 

"Looks like your ready to go home," quipped Connor. 

"Nope. I've got a heavy date." Peter winked at Karen. 

"All your dates are heavy, Peter. At least in your mind," Karen teased. 

"Okay, Roarke, when's the last time you had a date, Sister Karen?" he said playfully. 

"I'm waiting for Connor's marriage proposal," she answered playfully. 

"Sure, I'll give Amber your love," responded Peter. 

"Amber?" Connor said lifting an eyebrow. 

"Hey, her mother thought Ambrosia was a good name," Peter replied. 

"No, it's just that two nights ago it was Cheryl, and last night was Sandy, and now Amber. When are you going to find the right woman?" asked Connor teasingly. 

"Hopefully never, I'm having too much fun looking," quipped Peter. He ducked as Karen threw a pillow at his head. "Whoa! I should put in for combat pay!" he joked. "See ya tomorrow Connor," Peter laughed. 

"Yeah, tomorrow," answered Connor as Peter left. "Home sweet home, maybe I should propose to you," said Connor mischievously. 

"Too late, already accepted Peter's offer to be Ms. Right," she laughed. "Come on, old man, I'll see you home and make sure you eat." 

"You don't have to do that." 

"If I don't, who will?" she asked playfully. As they arrived at Connor's apartment, he pulled out the key. She took it from him and opened the door. They entered and she helped him out of his jacket before settling him on the couch. She picked up his feet and removed his shoes. "You don't...." he began. 

"I like taking care of you. Now sit back and enjoy a good book and I'll see what the great barren wasteland you call a fridge has to offer," she teased before headed off to the kitchen. After a few minutes Connor leaned back and closed his eyes as he relaxed. A crash from the kitchen woke him from the nap he'd slipped into without realizing it. He got up and hurried to the kitchen where he found Karen standing stock-still. She wasn't blinking and it looked like she wasn't breathing either. At her feet were the shards of what was left of a plate, and on the stove food cooked. 

He came over to her and shook her gently but she didn't respond. "Karen?" he inquired and she seemed to snap out of whatever it was. She took a breath as her eyes blinked and she slumped. Connor caught her and carried her to the couch laying her down gently. She seemed woozy and not yet aware of her surroundings. 

"Hmm," she murmured and a hand raised to rub her forehead. 

"I'll get you some aspirin," Connor said. 

She grabbed his arm and shook her head. "No I'm fine." 

"You're not fine, you just completely zoned out there a while ago. I should take you to the doctor," said Connor in a worried voice. 

She placed a finger on his lips silencing him. "I'm fine Connor, but you can keep talking. I've never heard a sexier voice than yours. Where did you get that bedroom voice?" She reached up and pulled him down into a kiss that seared him to his soul. He wanted to give into it but this wasn't like her. 

Connor pulled back. "Are you sure you're all right?" 

"I'd be better if you'd stop asking if I'm all right," she responded and rubbed a finger down the gap in his shirt. 

He grabbed her hand. "You're not all right." 

"Mortals?!" she sighed and grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down onto the couch with an inhuman strength. 

* * *

"What?!" Connor exclaimed, she'd always been stronger than she looked, but this was way beyond anything he'd ever seen her do before. "You're not Karen?" 

"What was your first clue handsome?" she purred at him. 

"Who are you?" he demanded. 

"Mess with the other side and expect the other side to mess back, loverboy," she said as she released him and sat up. She crossed her legs and smiled seductively at him. "You know why the little mouse likes taking care of you so much? It's because she loves you," the entity said. 

"I love her too." 

"Not loves you is in love with you. You know, Romeo and Juliet stuff, undying love and wants to marry you and have your baby, love. She can handle demons and stuff, but she can't handle her own feelings. She's afraid if she tells you you'll laugh at her or worse yet, let her down gently. She feels she could never live with that. This woman lives the life of a nun, did you know that at thirty-three years of age she's still a virgin?" Karen's body rose and Connor followed her with his eyes. 

"She's always been shy and smart, so she never had the courage to face men. She's never kissed a guy more than a peck on the cheek and you're about the only non-family member she has kissed. She's never been on a date, had sex....tsk tsk this child is a storm of emotions and desire unfulfilled. 

"Her fear of rejection keeps her from expressing herself freely. Well, we'll just have to see what we can do about that." 

Connor leapt to his feet and grabbed her arm. "I don't think so." 

Karen turned to him and smiled maliciously. "You don't have a say in the matter." She swept out her arm and threw Connor across the apartment. He struck his head on the desk and struggled in a losing battle to stay conscious. "Shame, you would have been just perfect, but you're too strong-willed for your own good, hero," she sneered. She grabbed Karen's jacket and headed out of the apartment closing the door behind her. 

* * *

She strolled along the bar as she surveyed the crowd. She sipped her drink. _So, little one, which one shall it be? It'll be much easier if you enjoy yourself as well,_ she thought to herself. She giggled as she felt the owner of the body struggling to resurface. _No little not yet._ She turned to order another drink, reminding herself to negate the effects of the alcohol. It would be so much better had her victim been able to withstand alcohol without dying, but there were still so many other things one could do. Like the dancer by the stage for instance. 

Karen smiled wickedly as she assessed her potential victim. He was tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Well muscled in a lean body that wore a Navy uniform with a trident. Navy SEALs were always interesting to play with. Before she could move forward though, someone grabbed her arm. Angry, she turned intending to do some damage to the person in question. She found herself face to face with Connor Doyle and behind him stood Peter Axon and Curtis Rollins. 

"Are you going to come quietly or do I have to get rough?" Connor asked in a menacing voice. 

"Please do get rough, Doyle. After all, you'll only be hurting her, not me," she purred silkily at him. 

* * *

"Look, why don't you tell me what's going on and maybe we could come to a compromise?" offered Doyle. 

"Oh very good Commander Doyle; contain the subject and control them until you can contain them in a safe environment," she replied sarcastically. 

"Hey, is this guy bothering you?" asked a big biker type. 

"Oh, he is most definitely bothering me," she told the man. 

"Leave the woman alone," he said as he stepped between Karen and Doyle. Doyle tried to keep things under control but the biker wasn't going for it and he threw a punch that Doyle ducked easily. By the time he was able to look around for Karen, she'd managed to slip away. They searched for her until early morning and finally they turned the search over to another team. 

Doyle entered his apartment and undressed before falling into bed. He didn't think he could fall asleep as concerned as he was, but he drifted off. A noise awoke him and he turned to see Karen sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed. He lunged for her but was brought up short. He realized it was due to the fact that he was handcuffed to the bed. 

"Now this could be interesting," she smiled seductively. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

07/22/2001 

* * *


End file.
